Foolish Things
by Practical Cannibalism
Summary: This was actually a suggestion I got, so here are 4 funtime TykixOC drabbles for ya. Hope you enjoy um !


**a/n:** Well, when I posted my first story I got a sort of suggestion to write a Tyki/OC story. Now, I tend to stay away from OC stories myself, less I'm really bored maybe. But who knows, maybe that's just me. Anyway, here's a few Tyki/OC drabbles, with mah personal exorcist OC, hope you enjoy um.

**-Chill**

The room was dark and chill, thin bars of moonlight slanting in through the spaces in the blinds. Everything was cast in that blue-world that exists when the sun goes down and the moon comes out; a pearl strung on uncountable strings of stars. It's times like these that Tyki likes best.

Though February wind blew softly outside the window, it was warm and inviting once one climbed under the numerous down comforters piled atop a cozy bed in the corner. The bed was soft, the kind of soft that one sinks into, and consumed him in its feathery maw of restful promises. It's things like this that Tyki likes best.

He opened and closed his eyes drowsily, breathing deeply. Arching his back, he stretched slowly, arms raised in their cacoons of dark silk, hands entangling themselves in his black curls. Yawning softly, he turned to his side, eyes finding a sleeping form.

The covers had fallen from her thin, milky shoulders, now the color of a frozen corpse in the moonshade. He smiled, sharp as the winter moon, and reached a cinnamon brown hand to rest against the frozen creme of her skin. She stirred, his warmth slowly melting her awake. She turned, almond eyes the color of cold water questioned. He reached over her, closing the gap between them.

_Let me warm you, exorcist._

He brought that smile to her own curls, black as his in the night. It's feelings like this that Tyki likes the best.

**-Needs**

"What are you reading?" Tyki asked with disdain, glancing at the disgustingly played up love and fashion magazine in her hands.

"Who knows? It was jus' lyin' here when I came in." Lie spoke boredly, faintly turning pages and glancing at the contents.

The inn room was of fair quality, though a strange smell lingered vaguely about in the corners. Tyki wrinkled his nose, but one couldn't really find much better on last minute notice. The road on which they had been traveling was blocked by an avalanche, and wouldn't be clear again till morning. So here they stayed in a rather dead-end, mountain bumpkin village inn. The place didn't even have cable.

"Ah, it says here," Lie spoke, leaning an arm back against the stiff sofa, "that the best relationships are ones in which both partners cater to eachother's needs." she glanced up at Tyki, who raised an eyebrow.

"Tyki,"

"Hmm?"

"Go make me a sandwhich."

He paused, blinking slowly at her.

"Well?"

He gave and over exagerated sigh, "Very well," slowly making his way towards the door, "but..."

He disappeared, reappearing in front of her, arms flush on either side of her, faces touching. She dropped the magazine to the sofa seat, surprised. He gave a catty grin, eyes flashing.

"When I come back, you'd best be sitting here nude." his breath smelled like cherries, and softly of cigarette smoke.

She stayed silent, looking back blankly into his golden eyes.

"If that's what your lookin' for, it'd better be one hell of a bitchin sandwhich."

**-In Love and War**

_Nothing can come of a Noah and an Exorcist. They are eternal enemies, forever placed on opposite sides of the spectrum._

Tyki had said something similar to this once. Not so long ago.

_Noah are the true chosen._

_Exorcists are but demons._

Many words. But they all sound the same.

_Take care of yourself, Tyki-pon. They will do anything to defeat us._

The Earl's voice, scolding softly from somewhere far in his mind.

_It wouldn't be so bad, Tyki, to have someone who understands._

A closer voice, but one he did not recognize.

Yet greater than all those voices and words, was the pounding in his veins, the desire to kill, to feel warm blood on his hands, to breathe in the last screams of a victim.

It would be better this way, much better. They were too close, too similar. And that was bad, and _this_ was a war.

"Tyki," she spoke, in that same thick and lazy voice as always, "is this really what you want?"

From anyone else, it might be a plea, an askance for forgiveness. But the doll's mouth was replaced with a devil's grin, and it was a threat, a promise of suffering if he chose this path. Suffering she would enjoy plying his dark skin with, and making him scream.

A dark yet still utterly flirtatious wink was his reply, and his cheshire grin spoke more than anything else he could have said.

Shadows gathered about her, her figure wavering like a leaf about to be blown from it's branchy perch. The Tease gathered around him, colored wings creating illusions in the air.

And two demons battled in the lavender dusk, black ink against the paper sky. Memories that would fade like the trailing sun.

This was expected from the beginning.

**-Fences**

Lie was far from any sort of civilization, walking a dusty dirt road in the early afternoon sun. Tall green-gold grass grew above her waist on either side of the old road. Oak trees of every age dotted the grassy fields, long forgotten by the busy and important people of the world.

The mission was a solo one, the long and tedious kind, with no real point to it. _Go and check up on things Lie, you really need to get out more anyway, you know you get diseases when you stay out of the sun!_ Bah, look at what they had said! This was her natural skin color anyway, and it didn't tan well either, only freckled.

She laughed aloud to herself, after all, who was there to hear?

"Thinking of something funny?"

She stopped slowly, placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in an amused way. Turning to her left, there she saw him, a dozen yards away sitting on an ancient fence beneath a couple of gnarled oaks. Cigarette in hand, his hair was down and somewhere along the line he had dumped his overcoat and hat in the late spring warmth. His white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and unbuttoned at the neck; seeing her gaze he smiled languidly.

"Followin' me?"

"Hm? No. I simply had some free time." he shrugged softly, leaning back against the large oak trunk.

"Well, you better get off that fence then." she smirked, recognizing his words for what they were.

"Why should I?"

"Nah, nah Tyki, 'cause it'll hurt yur crotch." she mockingly scolded, a foolish sort of expression on her face.

He laughed out loud, a laugh without the taint of any malice or treatchery, and it sounded good.

Placing the cigarette in his mouth, he jump from the fence and landed deftly beside her in the road, nothing but a small breath of the grasses in his wake.

"Really, Lie, don't make me kill you." he spoke lightly as they walked together down the road.

"Don't be a fool Tyki, I'd get you first."

-fini-


End file.
